Arsenic and Antimony
by Nym Washi
Summary: A planet holds possibilities SG-1 never imagined, but what happens when they screw it up?
1. Incredible Discovery

  
Title: Arsenic and Antimony  
Author: Nym Washi  
Summary: A planet holds possibilities SG-1 never imagined, but what happens when they screw it up?   
Season: Future-I've seen up to Space Race  
Spoilers: Anything up to mid Season Seven  
Rating: PG  
Pairings: Nothing other than show scripted canon  
Archive: Please ask me first  
Disclaimer: If I owned them the series would be different, just borrowing, I'll clean up when I'm done.  
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
  
Major, just how important is PX3-721? General Hammond queried Major Carter.  
  
To be blunt sir, irreplaceably so. A planet so incredibly rich in unknown chemicals has never been found within our surveys already explored planet in the Stargate network. When you then add in the findings of Dr. Jackson's team I'd say that this planet could justify the whole reason we're here, sir. The blonde Major stood at the front of the darkened briefing room, the projector displaying images of PX3-721 onto the wall behind her.  
  
You understand my concerns with this mission? He asked.  
  
Yes sir, and while the atmosphere is essentially made up of an as yet unencountered compound, there is substantial oxygen present in the atmosphere. Not to mention the significant evidence of an established culture.  
  
Regardless Major, how much oxygen are we talking about? Sam sighed, she knew this was going to be a clincher, the make or break for the mission go ahead.  
  
Approximately the same amount by comparison of carbon dioxide present in Earth's atmosphere. General Hammond stared at the Major. Janet has come up with a plan sir, the oxygen levels are not so low that a team couldn't survive. However there is a better than average chance of oxygen deprivation which could cause light-headedness and headaches. Dr. Fraiser is suggested any SG Team to go through to 721 should take a supply of oxygen through with them similar to a portable aqua lung.  
  
Will they operate in the atmosphere of PX3-721? Hammond quizzed again, it was one of the longest briefings SG-1 had ever sat through and Sam was getting annoyed that the others were not piping up to help win the case, though in all likelihood to Teal'c and Colonel O'Neill the planet was the last place they'd want to visit.  
  
With some modifications, yes sir they will. The General went to open his mouth. Modifications I've already made to several sir. The older man let out and small sigh and stared at the Major again.  
  
Well then SG-1 I'd say that Major Carter has left me no choice in the matter, you have a go.  
  
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
SG-1 exited the wormhole with relative ease, the days of bumpy rides and injuries upon arrival were well and truly over ever since Sam and her team of colleagues had been able to compensate for the stellar drift.  
  
Are you sure the air's not okay? Daniel asked, the planet didn't really look terribly different, sure some of the plants were coloured a little odd but really it still looked very Earth-like. Carter shrugged.  
  
Well, the atmosphere certainly won't kill you. At least not right away, but if the threat that Janet made is anything to go by, I'd keep the mask on. All four members of SG-1 had donned control release oxygen masks which attached to small tanks in their packs before disembarking. While the masks didn't effectively block SG-1 from breathing the air of the planet, they did release a controlled amount of oxygen every five minutes to prevent any symptoms of oxygen deprivation. In the event of an emergency, Dr. Fraiser had suggested that with the removal of the masks, SG-1 should be able to survive for several hours so long as they practised deep breathing exercises.  
  
Colonel O'Neill looked over at his team, they looked utterly ridiculous. But knowing it was the best they could do in a bad situation, he merely raised his hand and motioned for them to head out.  
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
With Colonel O'Neill taking point and Teal'c bringing up the rear the team walked in relative quiet for most of the journey to the constructions that had been recorded by the MALP. The team had just scaled over a high ridge located just before the ruins, when the Colonel noticed movement.  
  
He gestured the team down, Carter hit the deck hauling Daniel with her. The pair of them scuttled over to Jack's position careful to remain quiet. Just over the ridge a group of three things could be seen.  
  
I thought you said it was _un_inhabited! Jack hissed at Sam and Daniel. Shrugging his shoulders, Daniel looked at Jack with a frown on his face.  
  
It's supposed to be, the MALP survey didn't pick anything up and Sam confirmed it. Sam nodded her agreement.  
  
Well maybe someone should have told them, because they're looking pretty much like they've inhabited the planet! The Colonel hissed again, it was very hard to reprimand the insubordinates with an oxygen mask on.  
  
Sam pulled out her binoculars and zoomed in on the group just as Teal'c caught up and ducked down next to the remainder of SG-1.  
  
What has transpired? He asked Colonel O'Neill. The Colonel shrugged.  
  
Ask Carter, she's supposed to be coming up with an explanation.  
  
Well, they're definitely bipedal. Sam said as she peered through her binoculars. In fact, if I didn't know better I'd say they were conversing. She passed the binoculars over to Colonel O'Neill before pulling out a compact electronic pad from her belt and switching it on.  
  
Okay...So are they sentient? Daniel asked as he now squinted through the binoculars.  
  
That's weird. Sam said tapping a few keys on her pad.  
  
Daniel asked distractedly still looking at the three beings on the ridge.  
  
Well, I'm not getting any life signs from them. At all.   
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
Nym - 3/5/2004  
  
Here we go, my new story. Bonus with this one is I know exactly where it's going! Yay!


	2. Click Talk

  
  
Title: Arsenic and Antimony  
Author: Nym Washi  
Summary: A planet holds possibilities SG-1 never imagined, but what happens when they screw it up?   
Season: Future-I've seen up to Space Race  
Spoilers: Anything up to mid Season Seven  
Rating: PG  
Pairings: Nothing other than show scripted canon  
Archive: Please ask me first  
Disclaimer: If I owned them the series would be different, just borrowing, I'll clean up when I'm done.  
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
  
Jack exclaimed exasperated with the Major. What the hell does that mean? She shrugged.  
  
I don't know Sir, all I know is that we're present on the display but that's it. Whatever they are... She gestured at the aliens. They're not presenting on the scanner. And before you ask, no Sir, I don't know why. Jack closed his mouth as that was exactly what he was going to ask.  
  
Is it possible they are a creature I have seen many times in Tau'ri movies? Jack stared at Teal'c.  
  
He asked as Sam sighed.  
  
No Teal'c, they're not zombies, I don't know what they are but they are not the living dead.  
  
Well, I suppose there's only one way to find out. Daniel muttered with a grunt as he pushed himself up and started to trudge down the hill.  
  
Jack hissed, thoroughly annoyed at Daniel, he did this every time. O'Neill paused a moment before bolting to his feet and charging after the man, Sam and Teal'c following suit.  
  
Do you believe Daniel Jackson exhibits this behaviour purposefully to irk Colonel O'Neill? Teal'c asked just loud enough for Major Carter to hear, she smirked and nodded.  
  
I think there's a distinct possibility.  
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
By the time Teal'c and Sam caught up with the remainder of SG-1 it was obvious Daniel was trying to communicate.  
  
I think he's tried 10 languages already, though I could be wrong some sounded exactly the same. Jack was standing just behind Daniel, close enough in case of trouble but far enough away so he didn't appear a threat.  
  
Daniel was having difficulty with whatever language the aliens spoke, in fact he was having trouble believing they came from Earth at any stage of it's development. While they had two legs and two arms, their skin was a strange metallic colour, while their hair was more like feathers and it appeared they had three eyes, all of which blinked independently.  
  
Teal'c tilted his head to the side slightly to the side, in all his travels, both as First Prime to Apophis and with his fellow members of SG-1 he had never seen anything like them. He stepped closer to Daniel Jackson and placed a hand upon his shoulder.  
  
Have you progressed any further in communication Daniel Jackson? He queried. Daniel shook his head.  
  
No, the language seems to be one I've never encountered before, on Earth or otherwise. It seems to be some combination of clicks, whistles, and words but I can't figure any of it out. He sounded frustrated.  
  
Uh, Sir? Sam spoke up. The three aliens had grouped together and muttered amongst themselves, now the were closing in on SG-1. One of them sidled up to Daniel and grasped his arm quickly smearing a thick paint like substance onto his skin. It was the same colour as the aliens skin and was rapidly absorbed into his flesh.  
  
Jack yelled and ripped his arm away from the alien who'd slapped him with paint. He clawed at his skin trying to get whatever it was out. What the hell was that!? He yelled at the alien. The three of them looked frightened pulling back from SG-1.  
  
Teal'c intoned. Jack turned to see Daniel already lying on the ground out cold and Teal'c clutching at Sam as they both tried to stay upright. The Colonel took a step forward only to find himself falling to the ground, he lay there sprawled out as the alien trio moved to pick up his fallen team. The final thing Jack witnessed was more of the creatures crowding around, but he could swear they weren't speaking in clicks anymore.   
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
Nym - 04/05/2004  
  
Here we are, I know it's short but it's still more! Many thanks for the reviews! I love feedback!


	3. We Did It Again

  
  
Title: Arsenic and Antimony  
Author: Nym Washi  
Summary: A planet holds possibilities SG-1 never imagined, but what happens when they screw it up?   
Season: Future-I've seen up to Space Race  
Spoilers: Anything up to mid Season Seven  
Rating: PG  
Pairings: Nothing other than show scripted canon  
Archive: Please ask me first  
Disclaimer: If I owned them the series would be different, just borrowing, I'll clean up when I'm done.  
  
When Daniel awoke he was in a room, a room with four walls that seemed to throb painfully. He waited a moment and realised it was him throbbing painfully, or to be more exact his head. Groaning he rolled over on his side, he was in some sort of infirmary. Small narrow beds surrounded by white sheet walls.  
  
Hearing a groan followed by a soft thump in the sheeted room next to his, Daniel lay back down and pretended to be sleeping. That is, until a familiar voice hissed in his ear.  
  
Jack O'Neill whispered loudly. Wake up! Jack gave him a shove and Daniel turned his eyes to glare at him. Where are Carter and Teal'c? Jack continued, scanning the room.  
  
We are here O'Neill. Teal'c's even voice floated from the other side of the sheet wall. Daniel pulled it back to find Teal'c and Sam, both looking slightly out of it leaning heavily against each other.  
  
Jack asked.  
  
Oh yeah. Sam replied moving to sit on the edge of Daniel's bed.  
  
I too have noticed an unpleasant pain located behind the eyes.  
  
So we've all got the same headache, side effect of whatever that stuff was they painted on us? Jack asked. Sam shrugged.  
  
Maybe, or it could be our missing oxygen supplements. The Major noted that all of them were without the devices Janet had rigged up for them in the alien atmosphere.  
  
Okay, well headaches aside, doesn't everyone agree we should probably get out of here? The trio turned to look at Daniel.  
  
You wanna leave? Jack asked incredulously. Daniel nodded.  
  
Let's not repeat the welcoming committee.  
  
I concur. Teal'c intoned from his standing position.  
  
Alright, Teal'c take point, Carter get our six. Let's go. No sooner had Teal'c opened the curtain when the group ran smack into several of the aliens. Jack said backing up. I don't know what you did but it left one killer of an impression.  
  
The front most alien asked. It shouldn't have.  
  
It shouldn't....You can talk. Daniel said slowly before he caught himself. What I mean is we can understand you now.  
  
Yes, that was the purpose of the ki-taktak. The last word was lost in a clicking noise.  
  
The what? Sam asked stepping closer. The alien shook it's head.  
  
Not all the words will be translated.  
  
How do you mean translated? Daniel asked. The alien paused.  
  
The...substance changes how your mind hears words. It said slowly. You now hear and speak in our words.  
  
Your words? How? Will it wear off? Daniel's mind raced, this was an incredible discovery, these people could literally change the way a brain processed language through a paste on the arm.  
  
It will wear off, after time and when you are back with your own people, hearing your own language.  
  
Jack interrupted. Is this all possible? Daniel looked at the man and edged away from the aliens.   
  
It's possible. We don't really know how language works, how it's formed or what decides what language a person will speak. Certainly environment plays a role but other than.....   
  
The man stopped mid sentence. It's possible though, right? The archaeologist shrugged.  
  
For all intensive purposes, yes.  
  
Major Carter had continued to talk with the aliens and now she called her CO over.  
  
What is it Major?  
  
It seems we have a problem Sir. The people here don't normally allow visitors, the gate has a fail safe. However for some reason they don't know, a wormhole has twice established from Earth.  
  
The point, Carter?  
  
Sir, since our first MALP came through an increasing number of what I'd call earthquakes have been occurring. As if on cue the ground shook causing several small items to fall from shelves.  
  
What do they call them? O'Neill asked.  
  
That's the thing, the don't have a name for them. They've never had anything like this happen before. Sir, I think we may be indirectly responsible.   
  
Nym -18/5/04 Yes, it's short but I'm getting there. Keep the feedback coming, I'llpost more soon! 


	4. Opposites

  
  
Title: Arsenic and Antimony  
Author: Nym Washi  
Summary: A planet holds possibilities SG-1 never imagined, but what happens when they screw it up?   
Season: Future-I've seen up to Space Race  
Spoilers: Anything up to mid Season Seven  
Rating: PG  
Pairings: Nothing other than show scripted canon  
Archive: Please ask me first  
Disclaimer: If I owned them the series would be different, just borrowing, I'll clean up when I'm done.  
  
Teal'c trailed behind the group as they walked out of the infirmary. Daniel Jackson was talking animatedly with a group of the alien beings, while Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter were speaking in hushed tones slightly behind them.  
  
The ground suddenly shook and the group paused a moment, before they resumed their course. Even though the beings had never experienced earthquakes before they were adapting quickly. Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter had broken apart, O'Neill moving up closer to Daniel Jackson while the Major remained in her position now busily fiddling with some sort of hand held device.  
  
Teal'c moved up next to Sam and peered over her shoulder, seeing the shadow fall over the display the Major turned and smiled a small tight smile.  
  
Hi Teal'c.  
  
Major Carter. What are you endeavouring to do? He asked her. Sam opened her palm to show Teal'c.  
  
It's the same device I used on K'Tau, to determine what had actually occurred when we passed through the wormhole. Colonel O'Neill wanted me to find out if there was any connection between the earthquakes and our arrival.  
  
Have you made any headway in your investigation? Sam nodded slightly.  
  
Whereas Earth and Chulak are primarily made up of carbon elements, the planet here seems to be silicone based. Also...that's weird. Sam pressed a further series of buttons.  
  
Have you made a further discovery Major Carter? Teal'c inquired.  
  
Oxygen levels have risen, much higher than at the gate, to a long term tolerable level. But there's no indication of a natural production system. The group had now passed out of the building. As they walked into the outdoor area, Dr. Jackson almost squealed in excitement. The culture had an impressive stage of development, comparable if not surpassing that of Earth's.  
  
Sam was still muttering next to Teal'c, comparing content levels and cross examining. That can't be right. She said before pressing another series of buttons.  
  
Something wrong Carter? Jack asked having sidled back to the other pair.  
  
Sir, it appears PX3-721 is far different than I originally anticipated, the planetary crust make up alone is unimaginable, if I only had more equipment with me to....  
  
The Colonel cut her off. Sam jumped slightly.  
  
Sir, I believe the planets industrialised culture is producing oxygen as a by product as opposed to carbon dioxide on Earth.   
  
And this means? Jack asked.  
  
Other than that we'll be able to breathe easier, it's a polar opposite to Earth sir. And as it stands I'm yet to figure out why I'm not picking up the aliens bio signs. Though I have some theories  
  
Which would be? O'Neill pressed, he needed to know, even theoretically, what they were dealing with.  
  
Well, it's possible the device is malfunctioning, which I feel is unlikely. Barring that the next most likely cause would be the possibility that the aliens are a differently based life form.  
  
Based how Carter, cut to the point.  
  
Based on what I know and the physical appear...They're not fundamentally made up of carbon like us sir, meaning they never came from Earth. They are a completely different type of creature, more so than anything we've encountered. The Colonel was about to ask another question when the ground shook again, it was stronger this time and followed by Daniel's shout.  
  
The trio took off to the groups of aliens only a few meters ahead. Daniel had pulled one of the aliens back from what appeared to be a fissure in the ground. A purple gas was spewing forth causing the other two creatures that had accompanied them to gasp for breath before collapsing on the ground.  
  
The ground shook again, opening another fissure directly between Jack and Carter, completely shrouding the pair in whatever the gas was that was streaming from the ground.  
  
Nym - 18/5/04 Oh wow! Another, I promised I'd update soon. But I'm evil and there's a CLIFFHANGER! Dum dum dummmmm! 


	5. No Answers, Only More Questions

  
  
Title: Arsenic and Antimony  
Author: Nym Washi  
Summary: A planet holds possibilities SG-1 never imagined, but what happens when they screw it up?   
Season: Future-I've seen up to Space Race  
Spoilers: Anything up to mid Season Seven  
Rating: PG  
Pairings: Nothing other than show scripted canon  
Archive: Please ask me first  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. I wrote this for amusement and fun...and because my cat made me. She likes Teal'c best.  
  
O'Neill! Major Carter! Teal'c called as Daniel pulled the two aliens back from the brink of the original fissure. The ground continued shaking as the fissure near the Colonel and Major sealed itself and the pair were left standing somewhat bewildered.  
  
Jack, Sam. You're okay? Daniel asked somewhat quizzically.  
  
Uhh... yeah. I guess. Jack replied as Sam rushed over to the two fallen creatures. Checking for any sort of pulse or intake of breath, Sam was left with nothing to go on. Are they going to be okay? Jack asked walking over as soon as he had noticed the aliens.  
  
I, I don't know, sir. Sam replied somewhat distracted. She was busy assessing the one remaining conscious creature. I don't even know how to check for basic life signs, let alone anything like a pulse. And I don't have the equipment necessary to investigate further at the moment. From what I can tell, the other two are dead.  
  
Any theories on why we're fine and they aren't? He asked jerking his thumb at the two very still bodies on the ground.  
  
The only thing that comes to mind is our different chemical make ups. To the best of my deductions I think they're silicone based, sir. They don't breathe oxygen, they aren't made up of a large portion of water. Sam wiped grime away from burns that were forming on the skin the alien in front of her. We have to get him....them, back to the hospital. Jack nodded and motioned for Teal'c to help him with the bodies.  
  
Arriving back at the building that only moments before had been calm and quiet was a shock. They're were people everywhere, some with hideous burns, many gasping in the halls and lying on beds.  
  
The first one who appeared to be performing a triage function they left the remaining alien with. Jack and Teal'c had been directed to place the two bodies in a room off to the side. As Daniel held the door open for them he caught a glimpse of what was inside. Tens of bodies were piled on beds and benches. All had the terrible burn yet were at the same time oddly preserved. He turned back to the nurse who had shown them to the room.  
  
This is your morgue? He asked he incredulous that it was so full so quickly. The nurses face creased like a human frown.  
  
She asked.  
  
Where you take your deceased, to wait for burial. Daniel explained patiently. The woman shook her head.  
  
No, it is already too full to take anymore. She turned to leave when Daniel grabbed her arm.  
  
Wait. When did they start arriving like this? She looked at him and pulled her arm free.  
  
A few hours. I have work to complete. She left and was swallowed up by the hordes now occupying the hospital halls.  
  
The klaxons sounded as Teal'c and Major Carter walked down the ramp at the SGC.  
  
General Hammond queried. Where are Dr. Jackson and Colonel O'Neill?  
  
They've remained on the planet sir. There's appears to have been an incident sir.  
  
An incident Major?  
  
Yes sir, similar to K'Tau. I suggest we head to the debriefing room. sir.   
  
Nym - 30/6/2004  
  
I did mean this to be some much longer, but my multi-region DVD player came today...so all my sci-fi from overseas is watchable now...and I got distracted.  
  
Anyway. lemme know what you think...I'm sure cluey people may have figured some of it out already....on the plus side I know a lot about silicone baking sheets now.  
  
N.B. Some people asked, the stuff Daniel talks about to do with language in the previous chapter is based around theories associated with Sapir-Whorl imprint language theories...'kay?? 


	6. Persuasive Measures

Author: Nym Washi  
Summary: A planet holds possibilities SG-1 never imagined, but what happens when they screw it up?  
Season: Seven, prior to Space Race.  
Spoilers: Anything up to mid Season Seven  
Rating: PG  
Pairings: Nothing other than show scripted canon  
Archive: Please ask me first  
Disclaimer: If I owned them a certain Major and Detective would not be engaged.

It wasn't until mid-way into the debriefing that Sam realised what they had been told on the planet was true. She and Teal'c were experiencing no difficulties slipping back into their own native tongue; in fact it seemed to have occurred more rapidly than they had been told.

So you're convinced that the problem on PX3-721 is a direct result of our visiting the planet? General Hammonds voice interrupted Sam's musings. 

Yes sir I am.It quickly became apparent soon after our arrival that the two events had coincided. Teal'c intoned next to the Major.

Do you have any suggestions on how to reverse the effects, or for that matter what has caused the problem? Sam reluctantly shook her head; while she knew with enough time she would probably be able to work it out for now she was clueless.

If I were able to go back to the planet with the correct equipment I might be able to come to some sort of idea about the cause and effects. The General nodded at her request.

What about the local inhabitants? Have they appeared threatening in anyway, particularly since the onset of the earthquakes and significant loss of life? Teal'c and Sam both shook their heads.

Initial contact was first misconstrued to be a threatening act but was later confirmed otherwise. Teal'c stated.

I'd have to agree with Teal'c sir, so far all they've wanted was our help.This is your fault! All your fault! Had you never come here our citizens would still be alive! Daniel winced as the alien in front of him continued to yell. They'd been hauled off shortly after Sam and Teal'c left for the Stargate, it appeared the governing leader of the area was fed up and looking to place blame. Understandably Dr. Jackson could see why he was blaming SG-1, however at the same time he just wanted to help them solve the problem and leave. Preferably very quickly.

Currently they were bound at the wrists and standing before the creature who was functioning as the local leader, possibly a governor as he continued to berate them. Jack had a black eye from when he resisted being taken but other than that they were fine.

Tell me what you did! Tell me now!I've already told you, nothing! Daniel protested again. It was an accident, this sort of thing has happened before butAh! I knew it; you go about destroying worlds, decimating populations, probably to steal things! What did you do to the other planets you have destroyed like ours? The Governor continued on his tirade.

Nothing! You don't understand it wasn't us! It was the Stargate 

Jack interrupted Daniel's pleading. Give it up, he won't listen, none of them will. Even though we didn't do **anything**! The last part Jack roared in the direction of the Governor and several of his aides with whom he was now holding hushed conversations. The Governor turned and glided back over to his two prisoners.

My aides and I are in agreement, you need convincing and we need answers. Tell me what you have done and explicit instructions on how to fix it or we will kill your companions when they return. See how you like witnessing your species die.

Sam placed the last item she needed on the FRED that was waiting on the ramp to accompany them to PX3-721, it had taken several hours to get everything together for the trip but they were finally heading back out. General Hammond gave the word to go and the pair stepped up to the shimmering event horizon. It amazed Sam every time she stepped through it, still gave her the thrill of the first trip.

Rematerializing on the other side she was surprised to see so many people waiting for their return. The Colonel and Daniel would have been expected but there were at least a dozen others, maybe more.

Jack breath caught in his throat as they stepped out onto the planet. While he and Daniel's hands had been untied, they both had weapons pressed into their backs should they make any sudden movements or voice any warnings to their teammates.

For Daniel what happened next was almost like on of those old silent movies, everything went quiet and all the colour drained from his vision. He saw Sam and Teal'c step back through, saw two of the aliens appear from their hiding places either side of the gate, saw the confused looks pass over both his friends faces and then saw the weapons fire hit them both directly to the head, neck, chest. All over so many shots, too many to hope either would survive. They both crashed to the ground and lay in a heap. Then the sound and colour returned and Daniel's heart hardened. Turning to the Governor he spat at him with barely controlled anger.

You didn't have to do that, you could've let them live. They were coming back to help you! All of you!

Nym – Oh no! They're dead! What are Jack and Daniel going to do now? It is scorchingly hot here and I am sunburned so maybe, just maybe there'll be another update in the next few days.


	7. A Horrible Awakening

Author: Nym Washi

Summary: A planet holds possibilities SG-1 never imagined, but what happens when they screw it up?

Season: Seven, prior to Space Race.

Spoilers: Anything up to mid Season Seven

Rating: PG

Pairings: Nothing other than show-scripted canon

Archive: Please ask me first

Disclaimer: Do you think I'd work for Myer if I owned it?

Daniel gazed silently through the bars of his cell and out into the darkened corridor. Jack hadn't spoken a word since they had seen Teal'c and Sam shot at the Stargate, neither had Daniel for that matter once he had yelled at the Governor. He supposed, no, he knew they were in shock. He just couldn't seem to bring himself to do much about it, he was cold and he felt empty. There just didn't seem to be much point, and he was fairly sure Jack either felt the same or was slowly ticking over in his head a plan to kill every living thing that had anything to do with the murder of Sam and Teal'c.

Teal'c's eyes snapped open and he gazed into the masked face of an alien standing over him. Judging by the surprise in their eyes he either wasn't meant to be awake, or alive. Quickly glancing down he realised why he was experiencing a draft, he was lying on a table covered with only a sheet. Teal'c took down the individual standing over him with a smack and a thud. Hearing a door open and close he realised that obviously the alien had not been working alone. He swung himself down off the table and retrieved his clothes from across the room. As he dressed he scanned the room and it suddenly dawned on him what had likely been going on.

Teal'c remembered coming through the Stargate, he remembered the searing pain from the weapons fire and he remembered not being able to even blink as he slipped unconscious. In all likelihood the weapons had indeed been designed to kill, but like many things on the strange planet they had an opposing effect on him and his teammates. They had been about to perform an autopsy on him. As he finished tying his shoes Teal'c had another, sinking thought. Major Carter had come through the gate with him and she had also been shot.

Sam struggled to keep the arm with the scalpel in it away from her exposed flesh. She had woken on a table covered with a sheet and two being looming over her, she initially thought she was back at the SGC but that though was quickly debunked when she got a look at the faces of the _things_ over her. Kicking out with her leg she struck the one that was trying to hold down her lower half. She pushed the second that was near her head with the scalpel but couldn't get them far enough away from her to lever herself up.

Hearing a crash she swivelled her head to the left to see Teal'c crash into the alien she'd kicked, it was really no match and Teal'c was soon pulling the other alien off her and throwing it into a wall. It certainly lack finesse but was nonetheless effective.

"Major Carter, you are injured." Teal'c reappeared at Sam's side and brought her out of her daze. She glanced to her should where he was looking and saw blood oozing from a deep cut. It was starting to sting, quite quickly and rather fiercely.

"Oh." Was all she could muster before she tried to stem the flow with her hand. Teal'c gently pushed it away and tore a piece of the sheet Sam was covered in to tie around the cut. It was fairly poor first aid but it would do. Teal'c crossed the room and picked up her clothes folded in a pile like his had been and handed them to her. Sam looked at them but didn't move.

Major Carter." Teal'c said softly, realising that the cut on her shoulder was probably what had woken her. Being smaller than himself she probably would have felt the effects of the weapons more readily, the though of being woken by some one cutting into his flesh made even the ex-Jaffa's skin crawl.

"Samantha." He said again. "You must get dressed so that we can find O'Neill and Daniel Jackson." She nodded and took a deep breath before sliding off the table.

"Uh, Teal'c? Do you think maybe you can wait outside?" He nodded and walked out the door leaving it open just a crack in case there was a problem. When Sam joined him in the corridor moments later she looked better, she had obviously been upset but like any trained warrior she had put it aside until she could deal with it properly.

"Teal'c I've had just about enough of this planet, what do ya say we find the Colonel and Daniel and get the hell outta dodge?" She asked.

"That would seem the most sensible course of action Major Carter."

More soon people!

Note: After certain comments were made I stopped writing this story. But I love this story, immensely so. There are individuals who need to remember that the universe in which Stargate takes place is fantasy. There is nothing anymore unbelievable in my story than there is in Stargate, like maybe an alien spaceship transporting an astroid from one side of the Earth to the other.

Add to this the incredible nature of the human being, we continually defeat the odds and push boundaries. People can hold the breath underwater for over 8 minutes without brain damage, mountaineers climb to the highest peaks without oxygen and survive and men are found entombed underground alive and well after five days with no food or water.

This is my story and I like it, I researched it and felt it was no more implausible than anything the creators of Stargate have thrown at us. I hope those who like it will keep reading and those who have an issue leave me in peace.


End file.
